Zoro x Sanji Päivä kahden Sunnylla
by AkaneShiMiharu
Summary: Miharu aloittelee fanficien kirjoittelua! Elikkäs koska täällä ei ole kunnon homopornoa pitihän sitä laittaa. Sanji jää vahtimaan laivaa ja kuulee keittiöstä ääniä lähtien tutkimaan. Kaikki päätyy panoon. VAROITUKSET: SUORA SANAISTA HOMO PORNOA! EN OMISTA HAHMOJA ENKÄ ONE PIECEÄ! NE KUULUVAT ODALLE Beta luetettu uskollisella Ari-sempaillani, kiitos hänelle. Arvostelkaa ihmeessä!
1. Chapter 1

Luffyn päätettyä mennä ahmimaan jokin ravintola tyhjäksi muutkin olivat lähteneet ja jättäneet Sanjin vartioon. Ruokavarastot olivat täynnä joten hänen ei tarvinnut käydä ruokaostoksilla. Mutta mitä hän ei odottanut oli että eräs nimeltä mainitsematon miekkamies oli nukahtanut ja jäänyt jälkeen.

Sanji meni siivoilemaan keittiötä, pyykkäsi ja teki monia hommia jotka pitäisi tehdä ennen pitkää joka tapauksessa. Kun hän sitten oli viemässä pyykkikoria takaisin hän oli kuulevinaan korinaa jostain.

"Mitä ihmettä? Onko tällä laivalla joku merihirviö?" Sanji mietti ja suuntasi ääntä kohden joka kuului tulevan keittiöstä. Hän avasi oven todella hitaasti ja hiljaa yrittäen nähdä mistä ääni tuli.

Lähestyessään ääntä hän tajusi sen tulevan työtasojen takaa nurkasta. Sanji valmistautui potkaisemaan vihollisen seinien läpi mutta kun hän kevyesti hypähti nurkan taakse ja pääsi näköyhteyteen kohteen kanssa joka oli vain kuorsaava Zoro.

Sanji huokaisi ja kyykistyi sanoen: "Hoi ryönänen marimo. Älä kuorsaa niin että ihmiset luulee merihirviöksi tai vastaavaksi." Zoro kuitenkin vain jatkoi nukkumista. Ja kuorsaamista mikä ärsytti hieman Sanjia. "Kuuntele edes kun sulle puhutaan!" Sanji karjui ja tähtäsi kantapääpotkun Zoron päähän mutta tämä kallisti juuri ja juuri päätään niin ettei Sanji osunut muuhun kuin seinään johon jäi kiinni.

"Älä karju. Mä yritän nukkua." Zoro mutisi silmät ummessa ja kädet puuskassa. "Tekisit edes jotain hyödyllistä!" Sanji ärähti ja yritti irroittaa nilkkaansa seinästä. "Hyödyllistä...?" Zoro mietti ja alkoi sitten virnistelemään avaten silmänsä. "Ei hitto...! Nyt se on taas SILLÄ tuulella...!" Sanji ajatteli ja sanoi nopeasti: "Kalasta vaikka tai mee metästämään tai keräämään polttopuita tai! Tai...! Tai... Tai... Mnnnh..."

Hänen äänensä alkoi vaieta Zoron alkaessa hivelemään hänen takareittään nyt kun se oli kerran koholla siinä kasvojen vieressä. Sanjin posket punoittivat hiukan kun hän katsoi Zoron intensiivistä ja keskittynyttä ilmettä tämän viedessä kasvonsa ja huulensa hivelemään Sanjin sisäreittä. "I...Idiootti lopeta hyvän sään aikana...!" Sanji sanoi ja hätkähti sitten kun Zoro virnisti kiskaisten Sanjin jalan pois seinästä ja kysyi: "Ai mitä sä muka odotit?" Sanji oli aivan nolostunut ja kasvoiltaan punainen. Zoro oli kääntänyt tilanteen toisin päin, niin että se vaikutti sille kuin Sanji olisi halunnut panon eikä Zoro.

Sanji murahti ja kääntyi ympäri ottaen tupakan taskustaan ja sytytti sen peittäen kasvojaan kädellä ja hiuksilla, hammasta purren tupakka hampaiden välissä.

Zoro tajusi Sanjin kiusaantuneisuuden ja kamppasi tämän napaten Sanjin ilmasta istumaan syliinsä poikittain ja rutisti miestä hellästi Sanjin ohimo olkapäätään vasten. Sanji oli yllättynyt ja hiukan hämmentynyt äkkinäisestä lämpimästä sylistä ja rutistuksesta.

"Päästä irti... Mä haluan pois..." Sanji sanoi jotenkin hiljaisesti katsoen alaspäin. "Etkä halua. Älä viiti valehella mulle tai vielä pahempaa itelles." Zoro sanoi ja painoi poskensa Sanjin päälakea vasten. Sanji vaikeni ja rauhoittui sitten sulkien silmiään aavistuksen verran, hento puna poskillaan.

"Muut ei palaa tunteihin... Huvittasko sua?" Zoro kysyi virnistäen. Sanji tuhahti ja sanoi ainakin yrittäen kuulostaa asialliselle: "Päätellen siitä kuinka kovalle sun syli tuntuu TIETYSTÄ KOHDASTA taitaisi olla turhaa kidutusta pidätellä." Zoron virne leveni vain ja hän sanoi: "Vaikka estäisit sitoisin johonkin kiinni. Ja oma on vikasi." Hän sitten todella nopeasti kumosi Sanjin selälleen ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan: "Sexy cook..."

Zoro laski kasvojaan hitaasti alemmas molemmat kädet tuettuina Sanjin kasvojen molemmille puolille. Sanji sulki silmiään hiukan tuntiessaan Zoron painavan huulensa kokin huulia vasten hellästi ja pehmeästi. Hän sitten sulki kuitenkin silmänsä kokonaan ja kietoi kätensä Zoron kaulan ympärille.

Zoro piti omat silmänsä auki ja nuolaisi sitten pienesti Sanjin huulia pyytäen tai oikeastaan suorastaan vaatien pääsyä sisään. Sanji sallikin sen ja avasi suutaan pienesti. Zoro virnisti leveästi ensin ja työnsi sitten kielensä Sanjin suuhun leikkimään blondin kielellä. Sanji tappeli ensin omalla kielellään vastaan mutta Zoro otti vallan ja pääsi tutkimaan paikkoja. Hetken päästä hän vapautti kuitenkin Sanjin ja tämän ahdistellun kielen molempien huohottaessa hiukan.

"Hi...Hitto sun kanssa..." Sanji sanoi ärtyneenä mutta huohottaen kiimaisena. "Ai sainko sut sille tuulelle?" Zoro kysyi virnistäen ja avasi Sanjin solmion hitaasti. "Turpa kii...!" Sanji ärähti kasvot punoittaen. "Eli sain... Tässä todiste." Zoro sanoi ja vei kätensä Sanjin haaraväliin. "Nnnh...! Marimon ryönä...!" Sanji sanoi ja yritti pidätellä epämääräisiä kiimaisia ääniä. "Sano että haluat sitä niin saat. Pyydä. Rukoile. Anele." Zoro sanoi virnistäen. Sanji tuhahti mutta mutisi sitten hiljaa: "Tee se..." Zoro oli kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt tai kuullut ja kysyi: "Mitä? Mitä sä haluat?" Sanji punastui hiukan ja katsoi muualle mutisten: "Hellitä toi kovuus ja jännite mun housuista... Kiihota ja helli mua... Ja sitte pa...pa...pane mut..." Hän piti kättä kasvoillaan peittääkseen punastuksen ja nolostuneisuutensa.

Sanji odotti jo ivallista tai halveksivaa naurua tai omahyväistä virnettä mutta sen sijaan Zoro suuteli hänen kämmentään ja veti käden pois Sanjin kasvoilta kuiskaten hellästi ja lempeästi: "Toiveesi on käskyni..." Seuraavaksi miekkamies suuteli hämmentyneen kokin leukaa ja kaulaa avatessaan tämän kauluspaitaa hitaasti nappi kerrallaan alas asti.

Sanji päästeli hiljaisia ääniä kädet edelleen Zoron kaulan ympärillä ja huohotti Zoron nuollessa tietään alaspäin pitkin kokin vaaleaa ja ehkä hiukan kalpeaa ihoa pitkin solisluita ja lihaksia aina alas housujen rajaan ja takaisin ylös lihaksia kiusaamaan Sanjin toista nänniä kielellä ja imemisellä ja suukoilla ja toista ihan vain kädellä Sanjin päästäessä hieman kovempia ääniä puuskuttaen. "Mmmmh... Ngh...! Ah..." Sanji voihki hiljaa Zoron otteen alla.

Zoro jatkoi sitä hieman pidempään kunnes alkoi taas siirtyä alaspäin Sanjin housujen luo. Hän avasi ensin Sanjin vyön ja sen jälkeen vetoketjun alkaen pikkuhiljaa laskea Sanjin housuja ja alusvaatteet siinä samalla koska olisi turhaa ajan tuhlasta ottaa ne erikseen. Ja tarpeeksi pitkälle housuja vedettyään Zoro vapautti Sanjin pystyyn ponkaisevan peniksen.

Sanji punasteli ja peitti taas kasvojaan käsillään nostaen jalat koukkuun ja peittämään haaraväliään hieman ristien niitä koska Zoro tuijotti liian pitkään mikä sai Sanjin nolostumaan entistä enemmän. Zoro katseli vielä hetken ennen kuin hänen virneensä muuttui entistä pirullisemmaksi. Hän nousi polvilleen ja veti Sanjin ensin istuuaalleen mutta työnsi tämän heti perään kontalleen eteensä vieden takaraivosta pidellen tämän kasvoja lähemmäs housujaan. Sanji tajusi vinkin ja nousi polvilleen vetäen Zoron haramakin miekkamiehen pään yli ennen kuin siirtyi laskemaan tämän housut. Ja Zoron housuistahan paljastuikin valtaisa hirviö joka näytti nälkäiselle ja sai Sanjin nielaisemaan.

"Et kai sä oikeasti meinaa et toi mihinkään mahtuu...?" Sanji kysyi varovasti ja osoitti Zoron haaraväliä. Mutta vastaukseksi hän sai vain tuhahduksen ja uuden työnnön kontalleen sekä Zoron suuren peniksen suuhunsa. "Mmmmmh...! Nnnh! Nnnh! Nnnnh!" Sanji alkoi ääntelemään siinä kontallaan Zoroa suussaan käsitellessään ja näytti kyllä hiukan alistetulle seksiorjalle mitä hän olikin, enemmän tai vähemmän.

"Nnnngh...! Haah haah..." Zoro huohotti ja katseli tyytyväisenä Sanjia. Hetken päästä hän kuitenkin veti Sanjia taaksepäin tämän katsoessa hiukan hämmentyneenä Zoroa ja sanoessa: "En viimeistellyt vielä." Zoro virnisti ja nopealla liikkeellä käänsi Sanji ympäri niin että tältä petti tasapaino. Siinä Sanji sitten oli takamus pystyssä Zoron edessä. "Viimeistelen itse itseni. Tällä!" Zoro sanoi ja otti Sanjin lantiosta otteen ja työnsi peniksensä Sanjin takamukseen tämän ulahtaessa kovaan ääneen yllätyksestä joka hieman sattui ensin mutta tuntui heti perään todella hyvälle.

"Että sä oot tiukka...!" Zoro sanoi purren hammasta yhteen mihin Sanji protestoi: "Ei vaan sä iso!" Zoro virnisti ja sanoi: "Kiitos vain." Zoro alkoi sitten liikkumaan siinä sisään ja ulos kiihdyttäen koko ajan hiukan tahtia ja koko ajan Sanji voihki: "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Zoro! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Se innosti Zoroa liikkumaan vielä nopeammin ja syvemmälle.

Hetken jatkettuaan tuota Zoro sanoi puuskuttaen: "Sa-Sanji...! Mä taidan...! Nnnngh...!" Molemmat voihkaisivat kovaan ääneen kuorossa Zoron purskauttaessa vaalean ja limaisen nesteen Sanjin sisään.

Zoro veti itsensä vielä ulos roiskauttaen hiukan spermaansa Sanjin selällekin vielä ennen kuin painui tämän selän päälle puuskuttaen vetämään henkeä hiukan voimattomana. Sanji kääntyi selälleen ja rutisti Zoroa itseään vasten kietoen jalkansa tämän ympäri hiukan hymyillen.

"Zoro...?" Sanji kuiskasi hiljaa ja sai Zoron raottamaan toista silmäänsä. "Mitä? Ilmeisesti jotain jopa tärkeääkin kun käytit jopa mun oikeaa nimeä Marimon sun muiden pesuharjojen sijaan." Zoro sanoi jopa livä ärtymys äänestään kuvastuen. Sanji naurahti hiukan ja vei kätensä Zoron poskille kuiskaten: "Rakastan sua ryönäkaktus..." Sitten hän suuteli Zoroa molempien sulkiessa silmänsä. "Sitä samaa kiemurakokki..." Zoro kuiskasi sitten. Ja juuri sillä hetkellä oven piti pamahtaa auki kun muut menivät istumaan ruokailupöydän ääreen.

Sanji nousi istumaan ja painoi selkänsä seinää vasten halaten edelleen Zoroa jonka pää lojui hänen olkapäällään. Muut eivät nähneet heitä ainakaan vielä joten he jäivät siihen hymyillen suutelemaan piiloon muiden katseilta.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji nojasi selkäänsä seinään Zoro siinä sylissään jalkojen välissä tuhisten. Hereillä tuo kyllä oli mutta lepäsi rasituksesta. Muut olkihatut rupattelivat niitä näitä iloisesti nurkan takana ruokapöydän ääressä.

Oli juuri niin kaksikon tuuria että jostain kumman syystä Nami suuttui Luffylle ja heitti tämän seinään. "Ai moi Zoro ja Sanji! Mitä te täällä teette? Miksei teillä oo vaatteita? Menikö ne likaiseksi? Miksi te ootte noin sylikkäin? Ettekö te vihaakkaan toisianne?" Luffy lateli kysymyksiä pää kallellaan. "Ku-Kurja kumin retale...!" Sanji pihisi hampaidensa välistä.

Nami toimi nopeasti ja uhkasi kaikkia ruuatta jättämisellä jos eivät heti painuisi ulos kannelle joten muut paitsi Zoro ja Sanji juoksivat pois niin nopeasti kuin kintuistaan pääsivät.

Nami huokaisi ja istui pöydän ääreen äristen: "Housut jalkaan kumpikin ja riviin eteeni!" Zoro katsahti Sanjiin olkansa yli ennen kuin veti housut jalkaansa ja auttoi Sanjin seisomaan tämän saatua housut jalkaansa.

Zoron paita lojui tämän hartioilla ja hän piteli käsivarttaan Sanjin hartioiden ympärillä kaksikon kävellessä Namin eteen Sanjin vielä solmiotaan kiristäessä. Nami piti käsiään puuskassa ja naputteli sormiaan ärtyneesti sanoen: "Parempi olla hyvä selitys tälle kaikelle."

Sanjin kasvot punoittivat ja hän yritti sopertaa ja mutista jotakin, mutta ei siitä mitään tullut joten hän kääntyi ja piilotti kasvonsa Zoron lihaksia vasten. Zoro hymyili Sanjille lempeästi ja rutisti molemmin käsin tätä nostaen sitten tympääntyneen katseensa Namiin. "Mitä täs enää tartte selittää? Ei mun mielestä mitään. Vai ootko tosiaan niin tyhmä ettet tajua?" Zoro kysyi Namilta jolla napsahti heti pinna poikki. "Franky! Hommaa jokin keino vangita Zoro ettei se karkaa!" hän huusi heti ja käveli ulos niin että tömisi.

Sanji värisi siinä Zoron käsivarsien suojassa. "Meni jo..." Zoro sanoi ja käänsi päätään niin että hänen huulensa sivelivät Sanjin korvaa. "Ei olis tarvinnut olla noin töykeä Nami-neidille!" Sanji sanoi äkäisesti mihin Zoro tuhahti ja sanoi: "Se ansaitsi sen... Hemmetin rasisti... No älä huoli. Ilmeisesti päädyn johonkin häkkiin muutenkin." Sanji hiljeni ja käänsi päätään sitten niin että hänen ja Zoron katseet kohtasivat.

Zoro vei kasvojaan hitaasti lähemmäs Sanjin kasvoja ja heidän huulensa melkein jo kohtasivat... Kunnes ovi pamahti auki ja Luffy tuli pitelemään Sanjia, Franky ja Chopper ottivat ja nostivat karjuvan ja rähjäävän Zoron ja kantoivat pois. "Kokki...!" Zoro huusi Sanjille joka oli hiukan ihmeissään. "Kaktus...!" Sanji huudahti ja yritti päästä Luffyn otteesta tuloksetta.

Lopulta Zoron huudot vaimenivat niin ettei Sanji tiennyt missä tämä oli. "Sori Sanji... Nami uhkas että tästä laivasta tulee kasvissyöjien laiva!" Luffy sanoi ja hellitti otteensa Sanjista joka valui ensin polvilleen ja pysyi siinä hetken miettien. "Nami-swan on niin ihana julmanakin..." hän mutisi ja otti tupakan taskustaan sytyttäen sen.

Sanji valmisti lounaan ja sitten muiden keskittyessä siihen hän lähti etsimään Zoroa vaikka tiesi vähän liiankin hyvin että tämä oli Sunnyn aivan alimmissa osissa häkkiin suljettuna. Kun hän saapui sinne Zoro nosti päätään kaulassa ja ranteissa olevat kahleet kilahtaen. Sanji meni istumaan kaltereiden viereen ja nojasi käsivartensa ja päänsä siihen hiukan väsyneesti huokaisten.

"Hei kokki... Päästä mut pois täältä. Sä näytät niin surkealle etten mä kestä katsoa..." Zoro sanoi jotenkin surullisesti nojaillessaan siinä suurin piirtein samaan kohtaan kuin Sanji. "Siinä tapauksessa... Odota vielä hetki..." Sanji sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja lähti juoksemaan miettien, oliko avain edelleen samassa paikassa? Ihme ja kumma se oli! Eli Frankyn työpisteen seinällä muiden avaimien kera.

Sanji juoksi takaisin ja näki Zoron piristyvän heti kun näki blondin ja avaimen tämän mukana. Sanji avasi häkin ja Zoro ponkaisi heti suukottamaan Sanjia otsalle tämän naurahtaessa kysyen: "Mikäs nyt marimo?" Zoro hymyili vain kunnes sanoi: "Nää vielä." Hän kohotti ranteitaan että Sanji avaisi ne mutta Sanjipa kiskaisi kaulan ketjusta Zoron suudelmaan ja sanoi sitten: "En päästä sinua ihan noin helpolla vielä."

Zoro häkeltyi hiukan mutta suukotti sitten Sanjia uudelleen täynnä halua ja näytti ehkä hiukan epätoivoisellekin, koska Sanjin vetäytyessä kauemmas Zoro seurasi muistuttaen hiukan koiraa huohottaessaan.

"Saat luvan tehdä yhden jutun ennen kuin vapautan sinut." Sanji sanoi ja Zoro näki heti hänen ilmeestään mistä oli kyse muttei tajunnut kuinka "vakava" tilanne oikeastaan oli. Hän antoi Sanjin hitaasti kellistää itsensä lattialle selälleen suutelun vain jatkuessa. Miekkamies kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti Sanjin lantion ympäri ja vei toisen kätensä sormet sujahtamaan tämän hiuksiin Sanjin pitäessä omia käsiään Zoron poskilla ja hiuksissa.

Meni pitkän aikaa ja muut kuuntelivat hiljaisuutta joka vallitsi nyt kun Sanji ja Zoro olivat ihmeen hiljaisia. Sitten kaikkien silmät pyöristyivät kun Zoro karjui niin että kaikki varmasti kuulivat: "SAATANA SANJI! MUN PITI PANNA SUA EI SUN MUA!" Lähes kaikki "aikuisemmat" jotka ymmärsivät jotain eli Nami, Robin, Franky ja Brook pudistivat päitään huokaisten. Chopper, Usopp ja Luffy ihmettelivät että "mistä on kyse?"

Hetken päästä Zoro tuli kannelle takamustaan pidellen Sanji perässään hykerrellen tupakka suussa. Kun Zoro näki muiden ilmeet hän tajusi että he olivat kuulleet kaiken ja lehahti ensin punaiseksi ja nappasi sitten Sanjin lähelleen otteeseensa valmiina juoksemaan.

"Ette voi erottaa meitä...!" Sanji sanoi sitten ja rutisti Zoroa takaisin.

"Kai tuohon täytyy tottua..." Nami huokaisi.

"Toden totta. Se latistaisi varmaan pahemmin nakamamme ilmapiiriä kuin leikkiminen silloin tällöin..." Robin sanoi normaaliin äänensävyynsä rauhallisesti mutta hymyillen hiukan pää kallellaan.


End file.
